


get it out of your system

by Tododorky



Series: the smut files [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing here and there, Yuuri likes talking down to viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Viktor acting distant has Yuuri worried. Little does Yuuri know what's really bothering his fiance, but he's soon to find out in the most satisfying way.





	get it out of your system

Yuuri's a bit confused at how distant Viktor is being. Since that morning waking up in their hotel room, he's been keeping his responses to the minimal and wont even _look_ at Yuuri. Its a bit concerning.

Changing and fitting into his eros outfit, Yuuri's about to burst. He cant take the way Viktor's been acting (or even not acting like himself) and is about to confront him when he realizes the grip on his hips is almost constricting. Yuuri's shifting a bit in place just trying to fit into the costume, thinking Viktor's trying to keep him upright. Then Yuuri feels Viktor rest his forehead against the back of his owmumbling his name under his breath. The grip on Yuuri's hips is, if anything, helping Yuuri think straight.

 "Is everything alright, _Viktor?_ " There's a bite to Yuuri's question, but it goes unnoticed by the older man, his words incoherent. 

 He feels Viktor's fingers trace his hipbones and the undeniable press of Viktor's clothed erection through his suit, his lips dragging a whimper across Yuuri's nape. "Are you trying to tell me you've been acting so distant with me all day because of a boner? Really?" Yuuri almost feels foolish for believing there was actually something wrong.  

 " 'm sorry, really, but it's been a while Yuuri, I really can't hold myself back anymore.." his voice cracked and Yuuri felt Viktor's nose brush through his hair and a hand raised up Yuuri's abdomen to hold him closer against Viktor. He was practically shaking with want. "Please, it can be anything, I just need you to get me off somehow Yuuri, _please_ ," Viktor grinded up against Yuuri for emphasis.

Yuuri contemplated. They do have about an hour or so before the event begins, and it's understandable why Viktor would be hesitant about going all the way; if it would jeopardize Yuuri's performance for sure, much less presenting a freshly fucked out Yuuri in front of hundreds of people worldwide was not an ideal situation. "Alright, I'll get you off. Sit down for me please." Yuuri said smoothly, prying Viktor's hands off of himself and guiding Viktor down onto the bench with enough force to heave a huff of air out of him. Yuuri drops down in between Viktor's knees, squeezing his thighs adamantly. "I'm trusting you to keep your voice down, understood?"

Viktor nodded quickly, biting his lip feverishly. "Good boy." Yuuri cooed with a smile, reaching for Viktor's bulge. He could hear Viktor's breath hitch in his throat and stopped just millimeters from making contact.  Viktor frustratedly bucked his hips off the bench and Yuuri pulled his hand away with a wide smirk. 

"You're a monster, Yuuri." Yuuri's laughter filled the locker room, relaxing Viktor back down with more slow thigh rubbing.

"Alright, alright, I'm serious now. No more teasing." Yuuri cleared his throat, washing away the smile and sitting up on his knees to kiss and suck at Viktor's bottom lip. There was a low groan in Viktor's throat when Yuuri allowed a finger to trace up the bulge in Viktor's suitpants and feeling for the front zipper.

 Undoing the belt and button on Viktor's pants quickly, he was all but melting into the kiss, hands flying into Yuuri's hair and stroking down his back. All movement from Yuuri stopped. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss just enough to look Viktor in the eyes. "No touching or I stop."

 Viktor's hands slowly pulled off of Yuuri and instead shifted to gripping the bench more tighter than necessary. "Sorry, it won't happen again." There was a slight twinkle in Yuuri's eye, at Viktor's tone.

"Oh, am I annoying you, Vitya?" He asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes and quickly letting his hand slide into Viktor's briefs, squeezing at his base with too much pressure at once.

 Viktor choked on a gasp and his body writhed against the bench, leaning over and digging his teeth into his lip to stop himself from making too much noise. _"N-not at all, really, I want to be good for you Yuuri.."_ He whimpered shakily. Yuuri let out a hum in approval, not missing the way Viktor was eyeing his mouth. With a few more chaste kisses to Viktor's lips, sensing him relaxing again, Yuuri pulled back his briefs to allow Viktor's length to spring out. It was already leaking profusely, but it wasn't something to bring up the wet spot prominent in his suit pants.

 

"You've been good keeping your hands to yourself all day for me, not even sneaking away to get yourself off? I'm very impressed in you Vitya." Yuuri whispered praises along Viktor's jawline and up to his ear, slowly pumping his cock and rubbing his thumb along his drenched tip. Viktor nodded again, chest heaving and at this point, biting his reddened lip to the point of swelling.

"It wouldn't have been the same if you didn't take care of me, like only you know how."

 Yuuri placed another chaste kiss at Viktor's cheek with a small smile. "Alright, I'll give you a treat for being good today." He rested his forehead against Viktor's licking his lips and causing Viktor to shudder. "What do you want as a reward, hm?"

 Viktor looked like this was the best news he'd ever recieved in his life, his lip quivering a bit. "I want you to suck me off for being good for you, please," Viktor breathed.

 "So thorough, and you even remembered please," Yuuri giggled, rewarding him with a few twists of his wrist and strokes along Viktor's cock. Yuuri lowered his head down into Viktor's lap, giving the leaking head a few licks and kisses before allowing his lips to take in the tip and tease his slit with his tongue.

The heat of Yuuri's mouth made Viktor's head fall back with a low sigh, gripping the bench tightly to keep his hands there. Feeling Viktor's eyes on him once he realized Yuuri wasn't taking him in more, Yuuri let out a muffled chuckle as he kept eye contact and took Viktor in halfway, tongue stroking at his shaft.

Viktor's eyes widened and he swore at the way Yuuri's mouth felt around him, chest heaving and knowing Yuuri would want to keep eye contact, but the more he watched the more Yuuri bobbed his head and sucked and did _everything_ he knew would absolutely ruin Viktor within a matter of minutes. Seconds even, since he still wasn't allowed to touch Yuuri.

Yuuri hands gently pressed at the inside of Viktor's thighs, parting them for more room. He was bobbing his head comfortably and Viktor knew it wasnt going to be long until he could take all of his cock in his mouth. Then Yuuri did the unthinkable. Yuuri pulled himself off of Viktor's length with a lewd and loud slurp of saliva and precum, licking his lips at the beyond hungry look in Viktor's eyes. "I thought we had to keep quiet-" "Then stop talking." Yuuri barked and dipped his head down to take Viktor in again, this time bobbing his head not to take Viktor all the way into his mouth, but for the head of Viktor's cock to prod out Yuuri's cheek directly in Viktor's view.

"You want me to touch you now? I-is that it-Yuuri please please tell me, is that what you want.."Viktor sobbed out as his nails dug into the bench with vigor. Yuuri pulled off again, wiping his lips clean and licking whatever access fluid off his lips. He batted his eyes up innocently at Viktor. 

"Vitya, if you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask _properly_. You know this."

"Please, please I need to touch you Yuuri, it won't be the same if I cant.." Viktor begged, and Yuuri nodded with a small smile, leaning down to kiss at the inside of Viktor's thigh exposed through his pants.

"You can touch me, Vitya. Thank you for asking." He mused and took Viktor's length into his mouth again, not expecting the shove Viktor gave him and gagged at feeling Viktor's cock at the back of his throat. Viktor wasn't letting him pull off anymore.

Yuuri looked up and moaned around Viktor's cock, feeling it throb on his tongue and his fingers fisting Yuuri's thick hair, the product to keep it back not standing a chance against Viktor taking over and waited for Yuuri to tell him to keep going.

Yuuri bobbed his head more and more, taking Viktor in all the way and relaxing his throat as Viktor guided Yuuri's head to take more and more of his cock in quicker thrusts. He could sense Viktor growing tired of the pace, and Yuuri's heart stopped when Viktor allowed himself to stand up and over Yuuri. Yuuri hoped none of the press would try talking to him after his skate.

There's not gonna be much of a voice to talk with after this. 

"As much as I'd like to keep this slow, we're running out of time, love," Viktor sighed and let his cock press at Yuuri's slightly open mouth, precum glossing his already swollen lips. "Anyone could walk in here, let's pick up the pace, hm?" He smiled down at Yuuri, and he took Viktor's cock in again. Yuuri bobbed his head and soon Viktor's hand fisted into his hair and ached so good, he muffled a groan around Viktor's cock, trying to relax his throat at the quick pace set.

Yuuri held onto Viktor's hips, feeling him grow tense and throb more and more in his mouth. It wasn't long before Viktor's hips began to move as well, the thrust of Viktor's hips beginning slow and calm but the pace quickly growing with need and want as he grabbed Yuuri's hair and bucked his hips into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri whimpered and moaned around Viktor's cock more and more, struggling to keep his throat relaxed.

Suddenly, Viktor's thrusts became too much for Yuuri and his back arched down and away from Viktor, resting his head against one of Viktor's thighs and panting hot air against his skin, dampening the area. "Did I go too far, Yuuri?" Viktor asked, brushing back Yuuri's splayed hair out of his face.

"No, don't worry." Yuuri's voice shook as he spoke. "Viktor, you're still hard." Yuuri grimaced and squeezed at the base of his cock again. 

"I'm close, Yuuri, I just don't know where you want- if I should finish off--" Viktor was cut off by Yuuri slipping Viktor's cock back into his own mouth. "Alright, you'll take my whole load in your mouth then, won't you?" Viktor purred as he slowly began to roll his hips to move his cock in and out of Yuuri's mouth, brushing his hair back as Yuuri nodded.

Yuuri met in time with Viktor's thrusts, watching Viktor's facial expressions to give away when he'd finally climax, and after Yuuri eagerly bobbed his head up and down Viktor's throbbing cock, swallowing around him and moaning around him, Viktor's body shook and he fisted at Yuuri's hair oncemore, releasing into his mouth. Yuuri kept his lips tight around Viktor's cock, swallowing as much of the release as he could with his nose rubbing up against Viktor's hilt and hands gripping Viktor's hips desperately. Viktor panted out slowly, brushing Yuuri's hair back at his slow bobbing at the hilt of Viktor's cock. "So amazing for me, Yuuri," He breathed out.

 

Yuuri was still sucking Viiktor off.

 

His lips slipped down to Viktor's head and sucked at it harshly, tongue teasing the tip. A tremor ripped through Viktor's body, quickly patting at Yuuri's shoulder to get his attention. "Dearest, I'm done, thank you- _aaah_ shit, Yuuri, please, no more-" Yuuri slipped back to Viktor's hilt, bobbing his head relentlessly.

"Y-Yuuri, please, I'm done now, you can stop--" Viktor shuttered, feeling himself growing oversensitive and Yuuri was bobbing his head even faster now, the intent prominent in his darkened brown eyes and slipping his tongue to roll and trace the veins along Viktor's cock.

"I'm-Yuuri I need to be able to walk as much as you do, dearest, it's-it's too much, I can't-" Viktor rambled out panically, but Yuuri's hands searing to the touch and firmly gripping Viktor's hips settled the argument then and there.

Viktor was not getting out of this cleanly.

Yuuri slipped his mouth down around to leave wet kisses down his shaft, slipping him past Yuuri's lips and prodding out at Yuuri's cheek again and again, slipping Viktor's cock past his lips faster and faster. Viktor came with a shout, grabbing at the eros costume that hung loosely around Yuuri's shoulders and sobbed out as Yuuri sucked him off thoroughly.

Yuuri helped Viktor down onto the bench, offering another teasing lick to the tip of Viktor's spent cock.  

"Really- you wonder why I don't tell you these sorts of things sooner," Viktor huffed, his body shaking still as he wiped away tears from the following climax. 

"Oh don't be such a baby, who do you think's going to be _interviewed_ and needs to talk to the press?" Yuuri cleared his scratchy voice, giggling at Viktor's overstimulated (grumpy) appearance. "Also, please go clean yourself up as well, you look like an animal attacked you." 

"As a matter of fact _yes_ , the one I'm engaged to attacked me." Viktor grumbled, limping off to the closest mirror.


End file.
